


I can't lose you

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora is Not Amused, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, No pronouns for Stiles, Other, Pizza, Randomness, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I can’t lose you, which means one of us has to go. I’m going to let it be me because you have a chance to keep going. I would have nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you

“I can’t lose you.” Stiles whispers, stopping Derek from opening the loft door.

From his place by the door, Derek turns to Stiles and walks over to the human, who seemed very close to tearing up, “And I can’t lose you, which means one of us has to go.” Derek replies softly to him, placing a gentle palm on a mole covered cheek, “I’m going to let it be me because you have a chance to keep going. I would have nothing.” 

“Oh my God,” Cora exclaims from her spot on the couch, “If you two are going to be such wimpy wimps about this I’ll do it myself.”

Stiles and Derek turn their attention to the last sane Hale standing in front of them, “You would really do that for us?” Stiles questions, because it’s was a known fact that Cora wasn’t really nice to just anyone.

“Better than seeing my brother mope around like a lost puppy.” Cora counters easily.

“I can’t lose my little sister to this either,” Derek speaks up, “I must go alone.”

Cora’s right eye makes a minor twitch, “Oh for the love of-Give me the keys so I can go get the freaking pizza!”

Stiles face breaks into a ray of sunshine, “You are the best!” Stile claims rushing to the other Hale with arms wide-open, trapping Cora into a hug. Cora wasn’t the least pleased by the invasion of personal space, “In fact, you can take the jeep.” Stiles says, once releasing Cora.

Cora makes an unimpressed face and scoffs, “I swear you two better not being doing it when I get back.” She tells them over her shoulder.

Derek and Stiles watch her leave as she purposefully slams the door shut.

“How much time do you think we have?” Stiles asks Derek as they still eyed the door.

“Enough.” Derek answers with a toothy, grabbing Stiles by the collar of the shirt, wrapping his around Stiles’ waist to make their lips connect.

“Hey,” Stiles says, breaking off their kiss, “Think if we can get Scott to finally watch Star Wars?”

Derek smiles at the idea, “I’m sure we can find a way.” He answers, before pulling Stiles back into the kiss.


End file.
